Who Knew It Would Be You
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Kara and Lena meet for the first time. What happens after that is anyone's guess. A Luthor and A Super? Unheard of!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, this is another Kara/Lena fic and this is my version of how they met and what might have happened had things been different.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **WHO KNEW IT WOULD BE YOU**

 **ONE**

Snapper was pacing up and down in front of Kara.

"I need someone at that charity event tonight." He was saying.

Kara hated going to things like that. She always felt awkward and unsure of what to do or say, but now Snapper was forcing her to go, she could feel it.

"Kara, you're going."

 _There it is._

"Uh well, with all due respect-"

"What? You got somewhere else to be?"

"No, it's just that-uh, I'm not so good with the whole-"

"You want to be a reporter, don't you?" He barked, those dark eyes hardening at her.

"Well technically-"

"Then this is your chance. I want you at that event tonight, got it?"

Kara held her breath and forced a smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes...fine, I will...be there."

He nodded and handed her a paper.

"Do your homework and make sure you get an exclusive with National City's newest resident."

Kara frowned slightly as she stood and looked down at the paper.

"I'm sorry, sir, I thought I was just reporting on the event as a whole."

"You are, but we want dirt on the one who's hosting the whole damn thing."

Kara nodded that she understood.

"Well if they're hosting, that's going to be a bit of a challenge."

"Yeah, things get challenging. Look, Kara, we have storms, fires, riots; we shouldn't be out in it, but do we let it stop us from getting a great story?"

He paused, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! You want me to answer-" Kara realised, jumping slightly.

He answered for her.

"Hell no! We get that story and make sure it's better than any other version out there."

Kara nodded as she listened.

"So, Blondie, you are going there tonight and you _will_ get an exclusive with the host, understand?"

Kara nodded.

Snapper turned around to leave the office.

Kara was looking over the paper but she couldn't see the host's name or even what they did, who they might be connected to, nothing.

"Uh...sir?" Kara called before he could make a complete exit.

He stopped and turned around, clearly irritated.

"What now?"

"Who...uh, who is the host of this-this event?"

Snapper snorted as though it was a dumb question.

"Lena Luthor, of course."

...

Alex watched as Kara mirrored Snapper with her pacing.

The paper was gripped tightly in her hand as she spoke about having to go to some fake charity event and act like she was enjoying herself.

"Lena Luthor! Can you believe that I, Supergirl, have to get an exclusive with Lex's evil sister?! I can't do it, Alex. I can't be nice to someone like her!"

"OK, maybe this is a little difficult but think of it this way; You could gather information on her. Find out her weak links, her plans for her brother's old company and just...act like you like her for the time being."

Kara sighed and slumped down on the couch next to Alex.

"I hear what you're saying but, Alex...I don't know if I can do this. You know what Lex put Superman through."

Alex nodded.

"I do, but this is your chance to make sure that Lena Luthor never gets as far as her brother did. You shut her down before she shuts you down."

Kara nodded.

She had to admit, that was a good plan.

Then Kara turned to Alex, a pleading look on her face as she grabbed her sister's wrist.

"Come with me."

Alex chuckled.

"Ohhhh no. I don't like those sorts of events, you know that."

"Well neither do I! Come on, Alex, please. You'd really be helping me out."

Alex got up from the couch and shook her head.

"You have to go, it's your job." She told Kara but she wasn't unkind about it.

Kara pouted.

"What if she uses something on me?"

Alex folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in Kara's direction.

"Really? Kara, she doesn't even know who you are. Let alone that you're Supergirl. She's not gonna use anything on you."

Kara's pout stayed on her lips.

"What if she's mean to me?"

"Kara, you're a big girl. You can handle this. If things really get out of control, you know the DEO will be there in minutes."

Kara let out a loud sigh.

"Fine."

Alex chuckled.

Kara could be cute when she was pouting.

"At least help me pick out a dress?"

Alex nodded.

"Now that, I can do."...

Alex smiled as Kara came into the room.

"You look beautiful." She said.

Kara smiled shyly.

"Really?"

Alex nodded and turned Kara to face the mirror.

"See for yourself."

Kara looked at her reflection;

She wore a figure-hugging black dress that stopped at her collar bone and rose just above her knees, her simple black strappy heels only had a small heel and her blonde hair was brushed back and left long.

Alex handed her glasses to her and Kara put them on over subtle make up.

"You see?" Alex said as she smiled at her sister in the mirror.

Kara let out a breath and nodded.

"Not bad for a reporter."

Alex squeezed Kara's shoulders.

"Not bad at all."

She then lent over and picked up Kara's clutch purse that she would be using for tonight.

"Okay, you're all set."

Kara nodded and followed Alex into the living area of the apartment as she handed her coat to her.

"Have nice time."

Kara rolled her eyes and prepared for the night ahead as Alex pushed her out the door.

* * *

It was as Kara had thought; rich people walking around holding flutes of champagne while they talked about who had the best Mercedes or which was the latest plastic surgeon to go to.

Kara took a glass of champagne from the tray that the waiter held out to her and smiled at him as she took it.

As she did, she made eye contact with a woman standing in a small circle of guests, Kara looked away as the woman went back to keeping her attention on the guests and thought nothing of it.

Kara looked around.

It was what you would expect an office building of a Luthor to look like; cold, grey and very little plant life. Kara liked plants, she believed that gave a place a homey feeling.

She wondered where their host had gotten to. Probably chatting with the other rich guests and seeing which one was willing to develop a large missle or fund an evil project for her.

By Rao, how she intensely disliked the Luthors!

Lex had caused her cousin so much trouble that she could only imagine what the sister would be like. Probably just as calculating, hard, evil to the core and heartless.

Kara shook her head as this night just seemed to drag on.

She needed some air.

Making a quick exit, Kara promised herself that she would go back inside later but for now, she just needed some time to herself.

As Kara left the building, she closed her eyes, rested back against the door and let out a breath.

"Too much for you too?" A voice asked.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at who had spoken.

It was the woman who had she had seen before when the waiter had offered her the champagne.

"Uh, yeah."

The woman nodded that she understood.

"It's a lot of pressure to look great, act great and say clever things in a setting that you feel like you've been forced into."

Kara nodded in agreement and came to stand beside the other woman as they looked out at the garden that was situated that the back of the office building.

"Who are you here with?" The woman asked with a glance in Kara's direction.

"Oh I'm not here with anyone. I'm here cos my boss made me come. I mean, I'm all for charity, but an event that Lena Luthor is hosting? There's gotta be some other motive behind it." Kara said, a frown of concern creasing her brow.

The woman chuckled a little.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean her brother was evil, why shouldn't she be, right?"

Kara's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Exactly! That's what I keep thinking! And here we are, National city's people just welcoming her in! What is this city coming to?!"

"I know what you mean. When people start giving someone a chance, that's just so wrong."

Kara opened her mouth to speak then closed it, a small smirk coming to her lips.

The woman was being sarcastic.

"OK, so you don't agree with me that she's evil." Kara said knowingly.

There was a slight pause before she answered.

"I think everyone deserves a chance."

Kara shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"Well what about you? You can't be all whiter than white." The woman said teasingly as she turned to face Kara.

"I'll have you know that I am a good girl through and through."

The woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Well, there's not many of them left. You must be one of the rare ones."

Kara blushed slightly before changing the subject.

"So, why are you here?"

The woman sighed.

"Bit like you; I have to be here."

Kara looked at her.

"Are you a reporter?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"One of the rich guests?" Kara asked with friendly smile.

"I'm rich but I'm not one of them." She replied, gesturing with her head to the guests inside.

"You work here?"

"Kind of..."

"So who are-"

The woman looked down at her watch.

"Damn. We should go back inside. I hear the host is about to give a speech."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh I wonder what that's going to be about..."

The woman grinned.

"She's probably just going to thank everyone for coming and talking a little bit about the charity. Well, I'd best be heading inside."

Kara nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit."

The woman nodded and turned away, then stopped and turned back again.

"It was nice meeting you."

"And you." Kara said, raising her champange glass in the other woman's direction.

Kara let the cool night air wash over her before she turned and went back inside.

A speech about charity from Lena Luthor. This should be good.

Kara stood at the back of the crowd which had gathered near a podium that had been set up specifically for tonight.

She put her empty glass on the side and stood with her arms folded, waiting for Miss Luthor to make an appearence.

The woman Kara had spoken to, stepped up onto the stage.

Well she'd said she worked here, she was probably going to welcome Lena Luthor onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you're all having a good time tonight and enjoying the free champagne."

Kara smiled a little as did the rest of the crowd.

The woman knew how to warm up a crowd, that was for sure.

"Thank you for coming tonight. All of your generous donations are greatly appreciated and it all helps to fund the Luthor children's hospital in so many ways."

Kara looked around for Lena Luthor but that was pointless, she didn't even know what she looked like.

No one did.

Tonight would be her first appearance since arriving in National City.

The woman on stage smile and then it was like she locked eyes with Kara.

Her next words shook Kara to her very center.

"I would just like to take a moment to say that I am not like my brother, Lex."

Kara's eyes widened.

Holy crap...that was Lena Luthor!

Lena grinned slightly in Kara's direction before she turned serious once more.

"He was troubled and I don't condone anything that he did. I am here to show you that even though I may be a Luthor, I am not going to follow in his footsteps. I am here to show the people of National City that I want to help establish a brighter future for all."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kara stared at Lena for a long time before making a hasty exit.

By Rao, she'd just bad mouthed Lena Luthor TO Lena Luthor!

 **Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey guys, glad the response for this story is positive, made my day! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Sorry I can't answer all your questions, very busy girl here :) hehe. I do try to upload a chapter a day or every other day though.**

 **But here's chapter two. Enjoy! X**

* * *

 **TWO**

Kara looked up and down the street for a cab.

She could always just fly away but there were people around and she wasn't really willing to risk it.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kara stopped.

 _Crap._

Slowly, she turned around and faced Lena with a guilty look on her face.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you were Lena Luthor. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have said all those terrible, judgmental things."

Lena grinned a little.

"But you would've still thought them anyway."

Kara bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but your brother...he was evil."

Lena frowned slightly and tilted her head.

"He's evil so I must be too?"

"No-maybe-I'm...I'm not sure. I mean you are taking over his company."

"And renaming it L Corp, making it into something that can be used for the greater good." She interjected as she took a step closer.

Kara nodded and sighed.

"So I take it you're here for an exclusive interview?"

Kara nodded but how could she go through with it now? How could she ask Lena all these questions and act like she cared about what she had to say when she had just been bad mouthing her only moments ago?

"Well, lets get started then."

"You're still going to do this? Even after everything I've said?" Kara asked, a little taken aback.

Lena smiled and nodded.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion; doesn't mean they're right but last time I checked, speech was free."

Kara nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

Lena gestured to go back inside.

"My office is upstairs."

Kara nodded and walked ahead of her.

"So you know who I am, but I don't know who you are." Lena said.

Kara glanced over her shoulder at the Luthor.

This would have been more appropriate if the woman had had a gun to her back, that was what Lex would've done.

 _She's not Lex._

"Oh um...I'm Kara Danvers and I'm a reporter for CatCo."

Lena didn't say anything else, just followed her to the elevator and pressed the button to call it down.

"Is my office OK for the interview or would you prefer somewhere else?"

"No, no, your office is fine."

The elevator doors slid back and Lena waited for Kara to walk inside.

Kara turned and clasped her hands in front of her.

She was waiting for something that might not even happen. Lex would have rigged this elevator with explosives or trapped her in it while he went off to call for some of his men to kill her.

Lena stepped in and stood beside her, pressing the button that would take them to the floor her office was on.

She smirked a little as she stepped back and rested against the mirror of the elevator.

Kara caught her look.

"What?"

"You're wary of me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can feel it. You don't have to be afraid of me." Lena assured her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kara insisted.

Lena shrugged.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Kara rolled her shoulders uncomfortably.

"I will."

Lena smirked again and ran her tongue over her teeth as they stood in complete silence.

Kara looked around the elevator, picking out little details.

Did elevator rides usually take this long or was it because she felt _really_ awkward right now?

Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors slid back.

Lena walked out first this time as Kara followed.

Lena pushed on two double doors and held one for Kara as she stepped inside.

"Nice office." Kara said a little distantly as she tried to look for things that seemed unusual or out of place. She couldn't scan the office with Lena Luthor standing right behind her.

"Thank you. I had it decorated. Lex's version was a little dark for me."

Kara nodded in agreement and watched as Lena went over to the couch and sat down, gesturing for Kara to come over.

Kara paused and Lena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to bite."

"I-I know." Kara muttered as she walked over and sat down.

Lena got comfortable while Kara sat there, still feeling awkward.

"OK, so first question;"

Lena laughed, making Kara look up with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm sorry but you are so tense! Relax. Just ask me what you wanna ask me. If I don't want to talk about it, I'll tell you."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes and saw a glimmer of challenge in the sea green depths.

"Okay, so first thing the people want to know is why rename your brother's company?"

Lena shrugged.

"I want a fresh start and I don't want to be defined by family or my last name for that matter. I am hoping that people will see L Corp as something good, not what it was when Lex was in charge."

Kara nodded, listening intently.

"And what about alien amnesty?"

Lena took a breath before answering.

"I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing but I do believe that humans-you and me- have a right to know if there is an alien among them."

Kara nodded but she wasn't signalling that she agreed and Lena knew it.

"You don't agree with me." She said, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"No, no it's not that I just...I just believe that aliens should be treated as equally as humans."

Lena nodded but she didn't say that she agreed with Kara either.

"So next question."

"Um OK, one thing the readers will want to know-and I'm sorry for asking this-but what is your...relationship status? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kara added quickly and with a nervous chuckle.

Lena smiled and brushed her hair back as she looked Kara right in the eyes.

"It's fine, I'll answer."

Kara waited patiently as Lena looked down at her nails and then back up at Kara.

"I'm single but...looking, I suppose is the right word."

Kara paused for a second.

Why did it seem that Lena was telling Kara this for her benefit and not necessarily because it was a question that CatCo readers wanted to know the answer to.

"Uh...OK, great! Well I mean not great, no one wants to be alone."

Lena shrugged.

"I don't mind it so much, but I dunno, if the right person came along...I might consider doing the whole relationship thing; and you?"

Kara blinked.

"What?"

"Anyone in your life?"

 _Is she asking because she's interested or is this just general conversation?_ Kara wondered.

She answered anyway.

"Oh no, I'm single and ready to...no, not mingle, not anything really."

Lena tilted her head to one side, biting back a grin.

"Not even if you met someone who made you feel like it was worth taking a chance?"

They both stared at each other for a long time until Kara blinked again and spoke up.

"Well I think I have everything I need. I should be going."

She stood and straightened her dress.

Lena also stood but she was more calm about it.

"Are you sure? That didn't seem like standard interview length."

 _So she's had a few of these then._ Kara realized.

 _Of course she has! She's a Luthor!_

"Yeah well, I'm sure you're tired and you'll want to get some sleep-"

"I'm not tired. Seriously, I can go a little while longer."

Kara fidgeted nervously with her clutch purse.

"Well I have to...um..."

"Do you want some coffee? I have a coffee machine right over there." Lena said, pointing to it.

"No, no I'm fine thank you."

Lena was suddenly closer to Kara and the blonde forced herself to stay where she was.

Lena reached out and gently pushed a strand of blonde hair back out of her face.

Kara licked her lips as Lena gave her a kind smile.

Suddenly, it didn't feel like it was all about business and interviews anymore.

"Um...what's going on here?" Kara asked, her voice low and unsure.

Lena didn't drop her hand, instead she moved closer.

"What do you want it to be?"

Kara moved back quickly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I've gotta go."

Lena frowned as she watched Kara try hurry out of her office.

"Kara..."

"Look, I'm sorry, you've been really nice but I just-I can't do this."

"Do what? Kara, I was just..." Lena stopped and bowed her head as she sighed.

"I don't know what I was doing, I thought that you-when we saw each other at first-"

"I didn't know who you were then!" Kara exclaimed, blue eyes widening.

"So it's because I'm a Luthor?"

"No-maybe. Look your brother hurt a lot of people."

"I know that and Kara, I am not Lex!" Lena told her, shocked that she should be paying for her brother's actions in this way.

"I knew having Lex for a brother would mess up my life a little but I never thought it would extend into my love life!"

Kara faltered.

"So you really are..."

Lena shrugged.

Kara stared at her.

"I thought you were-"

"Straight? Yeah, kinda shocked me too."

Kara frowned, clearly missing something.

"Wait...you didn't know?"

Lena shrugged.

"I had a feeling but nothing I thought was worth paying attention to; I put it down to going through a phase but then I saw you...and all those old feelings started coming back. Now I know for sure and Kara, I am not going to run from it."

Kara swallowed and nodded.

"Well...good for you."

Lena snorted a little.

"'Good for you'? That's all you got?"

"Well what am I meant to say?"

"Oh I don't know, you could say, 'That's great Lena! Maybe we should get a coffee together sometime and talk about what it's like to hide from yourself'!"

Kara's eyes widened even more.

"I am not hiding from myself!"

Lena gave her a disbelieving look.

"So you didn't feel anything when we first saw each other tonight?"

"No!"

"Kara."

"A little-but it doesn't mean anything! I'm...not like you!"

"Could've fooled me." Lena muttered folding her arms.

Kara shook her head and walked away from the Luthor.

"You know, there was something very interesting in CatCo magazine today."

Kara stopped.

She was so close to the door and getting the hell outta here.

Lena grinned as she picked up the magazine and flipped through it.

"They have written an article in here promising an exclusive interview with me that lasts...oh what did they say? Oh yeah, a whole hour! That's nearly three pages."

Kara closed her eyes as she answered Lena.

"I know but that was it. Tonight, the charity event. That was the exclusive."

Lena shrugged.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think you're going to have enough to fill three pages, do you?"

Kara turned around to face a triumphant-looking Lena.

"I'll flesh it out."

Lena tossed the magazine onto her desk.

"I still don't think your boss will be too impressed. Now the way I see it, you have two options; take the chance, tell your boss the info you have on me, and he will just send you right back to me to do a proper interview or you'll be looking for a new job by the end of the week."

Kara glared at her.

"You wouldn't..."

"No, you're right, I wouldn't. I'm not evil, remember? But you will be back here, Kara. I'm sure of it."

Kara gave her a smug smile.

"No I won't. They'll send someone else to do the interview."

Lena's smile faded, her confidence wavering slightly.

Now Kara was the one looking triumphant.

"I know you're clever Miss Luthor but you're not that clever."

Lena watched Kara walk out of her office and the doors shut behind her.

 _Hm. Clever girl_. Lena thought admirably.

Never mind. There was more than one way to get what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, just wanted to clear something up cos I don't want anyone hating on our Kara. She's not being judgmental or anything like that; she is scared of her own feelings. We've all been there!**

 **Right, with that being said, here's chapter 3 :) x**

* * *

Snapper looked up at her as Kara placed the notes on the interview with Lena Luthor on his desk in front of him.

She had written them up and tried to flesh them out as much as possible, but as Lena had said, it just about filled one page.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Kara knew this was coming.

"Well, I know it's short but I can flesh it out."

Snapper shook his head.

"No. You can't do anything with this, plus we need some pictures of Lena Luthor herself so I'm sending a photographer over there and we'll have to re-do the interview."

Kara frowned slightly.

"Does she know about all this?"

Snapper looked at her like she was stupid.

"Course she does! She was very agreeable."

"Oh...well good." Kara said, smiling a little.

"Glad you approve." Snapper muttered sarcastically.

"The photographer's ready, get your coat."

Kara stared at him.

"What?"

"You're going over there to do the interview."

"No I-I already did the interview last night. Can't someone else go?"

Snapper shook his head as he clicked through a few things on his computer.

"No besides, you must've made a impression on her."

"Why?"

"Because she specifically asked for you."

Kara stared at him.

"W-why me?"

Snapper shrugged.

"I didn't ask. She just said she wouldn't do it unless it was you who did the interview again."

Kara bit the inside of her cheek and forced a tight smile.

"I'll get my coat then."

Snapper just grunted as Kara turned away, a scowl on her face.

Oh Miss Luthor was a piece of work!

 _Really? Then why are you excited to see her?_ Her brain teased.

 _I'm not_.

 _Oh Okay, so your hearts' racing for nothing and you're blushing because it's so hot in here._

Kara inwardly groaned.

The photographer nodded at Kara and she followed him into the elevator.

She was going to kill Lena...

* * *

The Luthor sat at her desk with a big grin on her face.

Miss Danvers! So nice to see you again!"

Kara glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." She muttered as she dropped her bag by her feet and watched as the photographer set up his camera.

Lena stood and went to stand by Kara's side.

"I told you I'd see you again."

"You could've asked for anyone. Why me?" Kraa hissed, keeping her voice low.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in close enough that Kara could smell her perfume.

"Because I like you and despite what you say, I know you like me too. I won't be leaving you alone until you just admit it."

"OK, all set." The photographer announced.

Lena straightened and turned her attention to the photographer.

"Great. Where shall I stand?"

"Maybe over by the window?"

Lena nodded and stood by the window, the sun was coming in at just the right angle and it gave her dark hair this soft glow, almost like she had a golden aura.

Kara couldn't help staring at her.

Her pale, flawless complexion, her sea green eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled and her long, dark hair which always seemed perfect no matter what she did with it.

The photographer took quite a few photos then he paused and looked at her.

"Now, Miss Luthor, if we could take a few of you, looking out on the city. It's just a bit different."

Lena nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

She turned and did as the photographer asked.

Kara looked at Lena and surprised by feeling she got in her chest.

Lena was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

The photographer clicked away.

"OK, one more and we're done."

Lena turned her head once again and a strand of hair fell out of place.

Kara stepped in, holding her hand up to the photographer.

"One second..."

The photographer nodded and Lena blinked when Kara stood in front of her smiling as she brushed the strand back in place.

Lena blushed a little at the gesture.

"Thank you."

Kara nodded, adjusted her glasses and stood to one side again.

The photographer nodded gratefully and snapped a few more.

"OK. I'm done. see you back at CatCo." He said, glancing at Kara as he grabbed his bag and walked out, thanking Lena as he did.

Kara nodded and the doors shut behind him.

Then it was just the two of them. Something had definitely changed and they both knew it.

Kara fidgeted slightly.

"You want to talk?"

Lena shook her head and stalked towards her, those sea green eyes looking almost predatory.

"No."

Kara forced herself to stay where she was. Lena was a very strong, powerful woman and she could be intimidating but Kara was curious to know exactly how far Lena would push her luck and inside? She wanted her too; especially now she knew what her feelings were all about for the Luthor woman.

"Then uh...what-what do you want?"

Lena's gaze never left the blonde's and neither did that unnerving grin.

"Well actually I was thinking about kissing you."

Kara blushed and ducked her head.

Lena put a finger under Kara's chin and lifted her head gently so that their's eyes locked once more.

Kara's eyes darted from Lena's eyes, to her lips and back up again.

Lena moved in close, gently pressing their lips together.

Kara couldn't believe how right this felt and she kissed Lena back until for some insane reason, she started laughing.

Lena opened her eyes and backed up a little.

She had an amused frown on her face.

"What's so funny?"

Kara shook her head, a warm smile on her face as she licked her lips, tasting Lena.

"I was just thinking-"

"About?"

"Well, when you're young, you have all these ideas in your head about who you're gonna meet and how they're gonna be..."

Lena nodded but didn't really understand where Kara was going with this.

"And?" She pushed gently.

Kara took hold of Lena's hands and smiled into her eyes.

"Of all the people I've ever imagined myself with, who knew it would be you."

Lena blushed a little.

"Life never goes according to plan, Kara."

Kara nodded.

"I know, but based on _finally_ understanding what I feel for you; that can only be a good thing."

Lena's heart felt as though it were about to burst.

"I love you, Kara."

Kara gave Lena a deep kiss.

"I love you too."

Kara was so caught up in her feelings for Lena, that she didn't realise what she was saying.

"It's gotta be a first."

"What has?"

"A Luthor and Super together."

Kara's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.

Lena mirrored her expression.

"You're Supergirl?!"

 **END**


End file.
